


“I’m Gonna Kill You.”

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: Anissa arrives at Grace’s apartment to catastrophe.





	“I’m Gonna Kill You.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy! So I’m not back. Not really. This idea popped into my head. I was thinking about how pissed I still am about how Grace just bounced, sooo I rewrote that scene lmao I hope you like it!

Anissa hummed absentmindedly as she opened the door to Grace’s apartment. She set her keys on the table at the entrance, along with her purse, and closed the door. 

“Babe, you home?” Anissa called. Judging by the lack of response she got, Anissa assumed her girlfriend wasn’t home yet. She walked into the living room and stopped in her tracks.

The usually neat living room was torn apart. Anissa’s eyes scanned the floor, noticing the dark green couch cushions thrown haphazardly to the ground, and random papers and receipts strewn across the carpet. She turned and saw cabinet doors and kitchen drawers pulled open and hanging loose. Even the fridge looked to be slightly open. 

“Grace!” Anissa called frantically as she ran into the bedroom. The bed had been stripped, the sheets settling in the corner in a messy ball, and clothes were everywhere. Anissa went into a panic, searching the apartment from top to bottom for her girlfriend before pulling out her cell phone and dialing her number. There was no answer. 

Anissa leaned against the wall as she stepped back into the living room, simultaneously catching her breath and trying to calm herself down, when the front door opened. She sprang into action, expecting an intruder when she saw.. Grace. 

“Damn. I thought I’d get here before you,” Grace said sheepishly as she closed the door. Anissa looked at her incredulously. 

“I’m gonna kill you,” she said, still panting as she walked towards her girlfriend. “What the hell happened in here? I thought you got kidnapped!” Grace gave Anissa a funny look. 

“What? Oh, the mess,” she said, walking past Anissa and into the kitchen. “I couldn’t find my car keys and the ice cream shop was about to close. You know they close early on Sundays, and I told you I would grab your favorite flavor before you got here. Tore the place apart looking for them. Turns out they were in my other jacket.” Grace shrugged as she finished her story, putting the small pints of ice cream away. Anissa glared at her.

“I thought something happened to you!” Anissa stared at Grace angrily before pulling her into a tight embrace. Grace frowned. 

“I’m sorry babe, I didn’t mean to scare you,” she said softly as she hugged her girlfriend. She kissed the top of Anissa’s head. “I’m sorry. Don’t be mad at me.” 

“I’m not mad. I’m relieved,” Anissa closed her eyes and sighed. She pulled back to look at Grace. “Next time, you let me know when I’m about to walk into a storm. I really thought someone came in here and took you.” Grace smiled and led Anissa back into the living room. 

“Yeah right, who’s gonna take me?” Grace asked, picking up a couch cushion. “I’d kick their ass!” Anissa rolled her eyes.

“Yeah whatever,” she said with a slight smile. Grace stuffed the cushions back into the couch, then looked at Anissa.

“You gonna help me clean up?” she asked, raising her eyebrows and placing her hands on her hips.

“Oh, clean up the mess _you_ made? I don’t think so,” Anissa smirked. “I’m gonna go eat that ice cream. You have fun though.”


End file.
